The Reaper's Babysitter
by TruRebellion
Summary: Hope: Noun, means (1) a feeling of trust and (2) feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen... Hope Arrowcross, the lone surviver of the Arrowcross line, the general to Lord Death's smallest and yet most successful army, and one of the big meisters in the world is the new babysitter to Death the Kid, her boss's teenage son, and his friends. How? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

She run up the railing of the stairs to DWMA, her skateboard under her arm. She blew her purple hair from her gold eyes. She pushed herself to run faster till she made it to the top.

She threw down her skateboard and jumped on it, starting to ride it. She ducked down as a boy was threw over her head. "What-"

She flipped over a purple beam of soul wavelengths and held up her hair. Half of it was scorched off. She frowned and took a deep breath before being shoved over by the boy that was thrown at her.

"Watch where ya going!"

She frowned and got up, grabbing the boy by his shirt. "You're tellin' me to watch it?! What the hell?! I almost had my head snap off because of your fat ass!"

She tossed him to the side before turning and locking her eyes on a boy wearing all black, carrying two twin pistols. _Please don't tell me..._ She then started to march to him, her hair falling into her eyes._ I'm going to kill that brat!_

She grabbed his arm, dodging the punch he sent her way. "What's your name?" He looked her up and down. "Kid. Death the Kid." She paled slightly, shaking her head. "You're dad is going to kill me." She muttered.

"He is going to have my soul and plant it in his graveyard." She grabbed the back of his shirt and started dragging him towards the school. "I was suppose to make sure you didn't get into any trouble and you got into a fight."

She stopped, her eyes narrowed. "And on your first day!" She shouted, before starting to walk again. "And you!" She pointed at Professor Stein. "Are suppose to help me! I can't take care of this maniac by myself!"

He finally got a good look at her. "Wait! You're the girl that purposely spilled coffee on me." She rolled her eyes. "And you are the guy that was worried about the symmetry of my pants. Who cares?"

She sat him down next to Professor Stein. "I didn't chose to be your babysitter but if you keep getting into trouble I'll have to act ten times worse than now." She smirked at Professor Stein.

"A year ago you said you never become a teacher at the DWMA. Look where we are now."

"Hey, hey, hey! I need someone to fight!" She turned to the blue-haired boy, taking off her jacket. "Fine! Then fight me!" She yelled, walking down the steps and standing in front of him and an albino boy.

"Tell me your names." She demanded. "Why?" That caused a cocky smile to appear on her face. "I usually need to know the names of the people I beat."

They frowned. "Soul Eater and this," He pointed to the boy beside him. "Is Black Star. Now you know the names of the people that will beat you."

She let out a laugh. "Did you really forget?" She shook her head. "Never mind. Let's just fight." She stuck her hands in her pockets as Black Star charged.

She dodged his fist and backed up. He sent another blow and she took her hands out of her pockets and blocked. She brought her knee up and hit him in his solar pelixes. He spit up blood as she lifted her hand and punched him. He stumbled back as Soul came and swiped at her.

She put one hand on his blade arm and smirked, sending her soul wavelength through his body. When she landed on her feet, she blocked another one of Black Star's punches. This time grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

She held it there with one hand and shocked him before letting him go and dodging Soul's arm. Once she was sure she had him where she wanted him, she went behind him and kicked him forward into the other boy.

She raised her hand to her mouth and yawned. "You are really boring. I thought this was a fight." She said, blocking Black Star's punch. She saw Soul's arm go in to trap her and she flipped over it, landing on her feet. She placed her hand on his back and shocked him before jumping and kicking his back.

She felt a hand and an elbow on her back and someone push her forward. The familiar feeling of a soul wavelength ran through her as he pulled away in shock. Before he was completely gone through, she grabbed his arm and used his own wavelength against him.

She then turned and elbowed Soul in the nose before lifting her leg up and kicking Black Star in the same area. They both fell down in unison and she stood over them, a smile on her face.

"My name is Hope Arrowcross, one of the best meisters the world has every seen and general for Lord Death."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of my first story in this fandom. Also, before you say something about why this is based solely on the anime even through the manga is obviously better, I have only seen the anime so that is why I started with this. **


	2. Flashbacks

**I don't own Soul Eater Not, Soul Eater, or any of their characters. I just own Hope and the plot. **

* * *

_"What do you mean she's gone?!" Hope screeched, grabbing the teacher by his shirt._

_"She escaped by using one of our own guards against us." He said calmly as the girl continued to rage, student's eyes being drawn to them._

_She let him go and walked angrily down before stopping and yelling. "Where the hell is Stein?! I need to talk to that bastard!"_

_She continued her rampage before her voice disappeared. He let out a breath before her angry voice filled the school. "Just tell me where he is!"_

_"That's classified information."_

_"I don't ask you what type of information it is! I have more authority then you and I need to speak with him this instantly!"_

_There was more yelling before Hope yelled out. "Finally! Maybe if this little sh-" The voice shut off before she could say more and ruin the ears of many people._

_"Poor Professor Stein..."_

* * *

_Hope Arrowcross squatted on the ground, her feet next to a pile of dry blood. "You mean to tell me that a student attempted to committee suicide here during a fight with one of our best weapon and miester pair?_

_She stood up, facing the professor behind her. Professor Stein nodded, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth. "Yes, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn."_

_She took out a pair of gloves and dipped her finger in a thick black substance. She rubbed her fingers together, watching as if spread before sighing. "I need to speak with them." She threw the gloves into a nearby trash can and scanned the area._

_"You stated that the weapon was in a sort of daze. Awake but not responding." He nodded once more. "Please tell me about her eyes."_

_He nodded, lighting the cigarette. "One eye, her left was a slightly darker shade then before but the interesting one is her right which would have been completely red if it wasn't the blue shape inside of it." She was still scanning the area. "Can you describe the shape?"_

_"I'm not going to be able to give you a very good description." She looked back at him, waving her hand to get him continue. "It was shaped __like this." He took his cigarette out of his mouth and traced it in the air._

_She took out a pad of paper from her pocket and the pen from behind her ear. Tossing it him, she started moving around the area, doing certain movements._

_"What are you doing?" She stopped every few moments, glancing in the direction of every alley. She stood completely still, only her mouth moving. "I'm tracing her steps." She muttered, once again moving before stopping._

_"This sounds like a case of mind control so the person in control had to be watching the fight closely but far enough not to be noticed. She stopped, walking over to an alley._

_She walked into it and frowned, muttering to herself. "I really need to see those two."_

* * *

_Hope rushed in on a skateboard, stopping in front of the table. She kicked the edge causing the skateboard to fly into her hand. She propped it up onto the wall and took off her helmet._

_Setting it on the floor with her skateboard, she sat at the head of the table. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said quickly, her face flushed in anger. "Some random man stopped me in the middle of the street to tell me how asymmetrical was." _

_Sid's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you hit him."_

_She frowned slightly. "Of course I hit him. He was becoming a pest."_

_"Hope, I-"_

_"Anyway," She glanced at miester, Maka Albarn, and weapon, Soul Eaters. "You know why I'm talking to you today." They nodded. "Great, I don't have to sugarcoat any of this shit."_

_They flinched back at her harsh language. "Please forgive her. She's a bit agitated." _

_Her frown deepened. "You were present for the attempted suicide of Eternal Feather, am I correct?"_

_They both nodded again. "Can you please describe her behavior and appearance." She took out a pad of paper and a pen. They spoke in detail with Hope writing quickly._

_When they were done, she leaned back and let out a sigh. "I need coffee." She heard the door open and turned, her face turning red again. "It's that guy!" She stood up, looking at the teens. "Please excuse me."_

_She walked to the counter and he did the same thing. He made it first and she stood next to him. She held up one finger, speaking quietly as he flinched back and turned to her, exposing a big bruise on his cheek. Master nodded before handing her a mug._

_She smiled gratefully before turning and "accidentally" walking into him. He let out a curse that was loud enough for them to hear and she put a hand over her mouth. He then started yelling at her and she started yelling back._

_Sid coughed into his fist before turning to the two while they watched in shock. "She's usually like that..." When she came back, she had a new mug of coffee and a smile on her face._

_"I'm sorry about that." She took a sip of her coffee. "Anyway, how many souls have you collected?"_

_"79..."_

_She set her cup down in surprise. "That was impressive work for a 79-er."_

_They nodded before Maka spoke up. "Ma'am, may I ask you a question?"_

_"Does that one count?" Soul snickered._

_"No ma'am, it doesn't." _

_Hope grimaced. __"Please don't call me ma'am. I prefer my real name, Hope. But yes, ask right ahead."_

_"Why are witches so dangerous?"_

_She took a sip of her coffee. "Witches are only dangerous if they wish to be. They chose their own paths like us. They have become hostile over the years because of the rage of war and the unfairness that they get. I would do the same thing."_

_Sid rolled her eyes. "You already do."_

_"But just remember that a person needs kindness to be kind. This is how the world works. Someone is the villain and someone is the hero. That's just the way the world works. But in this world even the heroes are villains. This is way you need to watch out. Things aren't always as they seem." She stood up, taking the mug with her. She bowed in goodbye. "I'm off to talk to Lord Death."_

* * *

_She shuffled though the papers. A frown on her face, she reached up and pushed the brim of her glasses up. "Are you positive that Tatane is the one?"_

_Sid nodded as Hope's frown deepened. "We still need to keep watch on the room, just in case." He nodded before she stood up. "We already have rumors about the Demon Sword being risen and now this. It's too much..."_

* * *

_Hope sat down in Professor Stein's office, her eyes trained on the dead teacher. Her eyes started to water as she stood up and grabbed his hand. As the professor continued to talk, tears fell faster and before she was on her knees, sobbing._

_"I-I'm so, so s-sorry, S-Sid." She leaned over his bloody body. "I-I should have p-protected y-you. It was m-my j-job to p-protect you." She clenched his hand tighter. "I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

_Hope was walking around the square, which was in utter chaos. She pressed a hand to her earpiece. "What's going on?" She hissed._

_She dodged a hand and kicked them, listening closely to the static she was getting. She took her earpiece out and stuffed it in her pocket._

_She ran to the town's square and released a growl. There was a boom and she jumped, almost jumping into the arms of one of mind controlled men. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over, breaking the black gauntlet. Red liquid flowed from it and she jumped back._

_She took out a plastic bag and carefully took some of the liquid pouring out of it. Some of it touched her skin and she bit her lip, tears welled in the corner of her eyes. Once the bag was completely full, she zipped it close and started to run towards Professor Stein's house._

* * *

_The darkness that had spread over the city vanished and Hope used her soul precept to find the witch._

She's gone...

_She let out a deep breath. _Now I can final do what I'm suppose to do. Be a general and protect the people I love...

_She smiled, jumping up and letting out a small cheer before turning around and running to the DWMA._

* * *

_"Ah, so it was the witch?"_

_Stein nodded, looking at the baggy filled with red liquid. "What are you going to now?" She gave him a small smirk._

_"What I do best, run armies, find Medusa, Arachnid, and the Demon Sword," at the mention of the Demon Sword, she lightly touched her own sword. "Try to move on from this..."_

_He nodded as she sighed, shadows darkening her face. "You know, DWMA could use you while I'm gone."_

_He smirked at her. "Good thing I don't need to use it while you're gone."_

_"You're a smart ass, you know that?"_

* * *

_"I need you keep an eye on my son."_

_"So, my next mission is to babysit a boy...?"_

_"Not babysit, keep an eye on!"_

_"Which is technically babysitting."_

_"Fine, Hope, babysitting."_

_"I don't babysit. Sorry."_

_"Hope!"_

_"Fine."_

* * *

**Chapter two is here and, in case you hadn't notice, some of the scenes above were from Soul Eater Not while some of them were in between the end of Soul Eater Not and the beginning of Soul Eater. Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Note

So well, I've been study for exams ( I take the three tomorrow), I've been thinking about how busy my schedule has been with school, my siblings, and my friends.

Know how busy my schedule is, I've decided to put some of my books on hiatus and delete some other ones.

(Wattpad stories)

My original Hurricane - It will be continued on until I reach the end of the story

My redoing of Hurricane - It will be put in my drafts and be reposted after I gather a schedule for my life

Like A Coin - It will be continued on like the original Hurricane.

Heroes and Monsters - On hiatus until I finish the original Hurricane or until I finish one of my other stories

D. Gray Scenarios - Will be updated every two weeks at different periods of those two weeks

(Fanfiction stories)

Beyond Addiction redo - Will be continued every two weeks at different periods in those two weeks

Becoming A Better Helga redo - Will be on hiatus until next fall

Heroes and Monsters/I'll Stop The World From Turning Into A Monster - On hiatus until I finish the original Hurricane or until I finish one of my other stories

Planned Lorax story - Won't be created till all the stories listed above are complete

Planned Danny Phantom story - Won't be created till all the stories listed above are complete

Planned Dave Strider story - Won't be created till all the stories listed above are complete

The Reaper's Babysitter - Won't be continued till all the stories listed above are complete

Liam Dunbar story - Won't be created till all the stories listed above are complete

Sorry for all the people disappointed but I have a lot of stories listened up there and I needed to organize my schedule.


End file.
